Chocolate
by Corwin1
Summary: Snape suspects someone put something in that chocolate, and it's making him do he wouldn't dream of doing in a sane state of mind.


Chocolate? Chocolate!! Snape was angry and confused and... And he just had to get a hold of some of that divine chocolate as he stormed out of Albus' office. He couldn't believe the old coot had tricked him into taking on the Potter-brat with chocolate. He was on his way down to his quarters as he abruptly changed direction towards the courtyard. He recalled having seen one of those exclusive sweets shops in Hogsmaede the last time he was there. Albus must have bought that chocolate there, or at least they would have it there, he thought. He apparated as soon as he could and was in front of the little shop within ten minutes. He walked up the little stairs and was halfway through the door when he recognised the only other customer in there.  
  
What was Lupin doing there? Why did he have to be doing whatever he was doing there right now?! For a while Severus Snape considered backing down, coming back later, going somewhere else, but then he decided not to. Why should he? It wasn't like it was Voldemort that was standing there by the counter. And besides, maybe he could sneak in unnoticed, and wait inside until Lupin left. Yes, that's what he was going to do.  
  
The only problem was that the door had at least ten of those little annoying bells on it, so when he stepped inside he was definitely noticed by both the clerk and by Lupin. He winced and didn't bother trying to hide his discomfort. Lupin, for some reason, smiled when their eyes met, so Severus looked away and strode towards the back of the shop to get away from him. But as he bumped into a shelf filled with white chocolate in every possible shape and form he realised that there was no back of this shop. It was so small it barely had a front.  
  
What was he supposed to do now? Lupin and the clerk seemed to be caught up in a conversation and he had no intention of getting more attention form his old enemy than necessary. He just had to wait until they were done and then have the clerk help him find what he was looking for. Damned chocolate!  
  
When five minutes had gone by and nothing had happened he was starting to get a bit irritated and he began to run out of things to do in the limited space. There were only so much one could do in a shop that sold sweets. So when ten minutes had gone by and he was sure he knew the name of at least half of the products on display he decided he had had enough. He went up to the counter and looked at the clerk, then at Lupin and then at the clerk again. Now they took no notice of him what so ever. He thought of clearing his throat, but Lupin was faster.  
  
"So brings you here then, Severus," he asked and actually looked genuinely interested. What was he going to answer to a question like that? Tell the truth? Out of question.  
  
"What does one usually do in a place like this?" He looked smug, at least he thought he did, sarcasm always worked.  
  
"I didn't think you cared for sweets, Severus." Why did he have to say his name like that? And smile while he did it! What was he supposed to say now? The answer to that question was that he didn't, he just had a craving for that wonderful chocolate. If Albus had just stuck to his regular clammy lemon drops none of this would have happened.  
  
He decided to ignore Lupin for the moment. Instead he turned to the clerk and asked him if he knew if Albus Dumbledore had been in the shop recently. The clerk said that, yes, the headmaster had in fact been there just last week. Good. Now, did he have any more of the same chocolate Albus had bought? Good. Severus was pleased, this was coming along nicely. Then Lupin ruined it all by snickering. Severus turned harshly and was just about to question the man about what was so damned funny when he held up a package wrapped in regular brown wrapping paper.  
  
"So he got to you too, did he?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Why was he smiling like that? This was definitely not funny.  
  
"Albus, the chocolate, it's divine so I just had to buy some. Apparently this was the last of what they had in stack." He looked so smug as he dangled the package a bit, that teasing look in his eyes. Severus was thrown right back to his years as a Hogwarts student and reflexively closed his eyes to get away from it. Why did it have to be Lupin? He'd always been a little better than the rest of them, but then again, he'd never been quite good either.  
  
Severus was about to storm out of the sweet smelling shop as he felt someone grab him by the shoulder and shake him lightly.  
  
"Are you all right? Severus, hey, are you okay?" He backed away, his defensive instincts taking over.  
  
"I'm perfectly fine. Now if you'll excuse me." He started to leave; he wouldn't make more of a fool of himself than he already had.  
  
Lupin caught him by the shoulder again when he was making his way out on to the street. He turned to face the other man, freeing himself of his hand in the process.  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
"I... No, it's silly, never you mind Severus." His eyes almost twinkled and he looked so innocent when he smiled. Severus knew he wasn't. And why did he have to repeat his name over and over all the time? It was annoying.  
  
"No, by all means Lupin, tell me, now that you've gone through the trouble of annoying me." He used the only things he knew how to use in a situation like this; a stone cold glare and sarcasm.  
  
"Well, it's just that I have a place just a few minutes away from here and I couldn't possibly eat all this chocolate myself..." Severus couldn't possibly believe that this man was a werewolf, he wasn't the least intimidating and those eyes belonged to a seal.  
  
"Why in Merlin's name would you want to share that with me?" It really didn't make sense at all. They didn't like each other.  
  
"Well, if you don't want to come for the company, how about for the chocolate?" Then Lupin turned and started walking down the street. He didn't look back, but he held the package containing the chocolate clearly visible, and in Severus' mind, very teasingly.  
  
There was a battle going on inside Severus' head. Was he going to follow Lupin, or should he just go back to the castle and never think about this again? As much as the latter seemed to be the safer option, he really wanted to taste more of that magnificent chocolate. Slowly, and then faster and faster he started to follow the other man, walking with long determined strides until he had caught up with him. When they were side by side Lupin just flashed him a smile and continued walking. Severus got the impression that he was being lured into something he didn't know what it was. It felt a bit uneasy, but he continued to follow the chocolate in silence.  
  
They got to a door, Lupin unlocked it and they went in. It was a nice apartment. It wasn't spectacular, but it wasn't rundown either; just nice. Now Severus felt very uneasy, he felt like a teenaged boy for some reason; he didn't know what to do with his hands and he was sweating all over. But then maybe his robes were a bit to warm for the season. That had to be it.  
  
Lupin had gone to another room, probably the kitchen. When he got back Severus was still standing in the doorway, wondering why he'd come here in the first place. He was about to, once again, walk out the door when he saw the large plate filled with pieces of exquisite chocolate Lupin was carrying. His mouth watered but he didn't move. He was the head of Slytherin for Merlin's sake. He didn't throw himself over sweets like some teenaged Gryffindor, no matter how much he wanted to.  
  
Lupin looked at him questioningly and cocked his head to one side, almost like a puppy, or a kitten. All these references to cute animals made Severus want to crawl back into his dungeons and never come out again. The only thing that kept him standing still was the chocolate, which now had started to smell deliciously, making him take a small step towards it. The other man had sat the plate down on the coffee table and was about to seat himself on the sofa when he looked Severus in the eyes and smiled a crooked smile.  
  
"Why don't you come sit down, Severus," he said and patted the seat next to his. And what else could he do, but to go sit next to Lupin? That was where the chocolate was after all. It had him in its grip now. He was convinced it was charmed somehow; charmed to make anyone that ate it want more and more, and more, until they could never be without it. Sort of like a drug addiction, but he didn't care. It smelled so sweet and looked so good. Kind of like the colour of Lupin's eyes. Wait a minute, Lupin's eyes? Since when did he notice the colour of Lupin's eyes? He should stop that immediately.  
  
So now he sat there on the sofa, way too close to Lupin, but that didn't matter right now. He reached out to take a piece of chocolate, something he had been waiting for all his life it felt like. Ha was only centimetres away from his goal when his hand was slapped away and the plate was moved. He looked accusingly at Lupin. Why did he do that?  
  
"Why did you do that?" He felt his face go soft. He was almost begging. He'd never begged for anything before in his whole life. What was happening to him? "What's happening to me?"  
  
Lupin just looked at him, way too much of that old mischievousness from years ago in his eyes. Then he picked one of the delicate pieces of chocolate up and held it in front of Severus' face.  
  
"These were quite expensive, you know, and I'm not a rich man, Severus. Do you know what that means?" The chocolate and Lupin's eyes really were the same colour. He shook his head slightly, trying hard not to look as stupid as he felt. Even in this foggy state of mind he was starting to get worried for real. Had Dumbledore drugged him? Hade there been something in the first pieces of chocolate he ate in the headmaster's office that made him crave for more, that made him more agreeable?  
  
"It means you're going to have to work for it." Before Severus had gotten his wallet out from his pocket Lupin was talking again. "I don't want your money Severus. I was thinking of something more like... personal favours." Personal favours? Wherever this was taking him, he liked it less and less the further it was going and what he liked the least was that he right now felt like he would agree to anything. So he put his hands back in his lap and continued to stare at the piece of chocolate right in front of him. He knew it probably would be a good idea to say something now, but he had no idea what that something might be. He managed to raise an eyebrow.  
  
"Personal favours?" Why was he almost slurring? He hoped Lupin didn't notice.  
  
"It's very easy Severus. You do something for me and in exchange I give you one piece of chocolate." It was almost like he tasted that last word, savouring it like real chocolate. "Do you understand?"  
  
Of course he understood; he wasn't stupid. Lupin would have him do embarrassing things in public and he would get chocolate in return. How far was he prepared to go with this? Was the chocolate really worth it? He took a deep breath and decided that it was. The rich scent of cacao was just too much.  
  
"Yes." At this one word Lupin's eyes lit up like fires and the smile, if possible, became even more mischievous. Severus feared the worst. In fact, he was quite sure he was going to be standing on a table in the Three Broomsticks doing unspeakably un-snapeish things within the hour. This fear had its positive sides though; he was starting to wake up from the foggy state he was in and see things more clearly. What had he agreed to? He started to move away from Lupin and looked with sceptic eyes at the chocolate. It was just chocolate. Charmed or not, he wasn't going to let himself be degraded in public just to get a taste of it.  
  
Then none of that seemed to matter anymore. Lupin held a piece of chocolate so close to his face that he could stick out his tongue and taste it if he wanted, and that is just what he did. It would have driven him mad if he hadn't. No matter that he unintentionally licked Lupin's fingers in the process. They didn't taste that bad. And once the taste of chocolate was in his mouth the bliss was overwhelming, and then it was gone and he caught himself pouting. The world seemed blurry and fading and he knew that once he had some more of that sweet cacao in his mouth it would all be all right again. As from a distance he heard someone was trying to talk to him; fingers snapping in front of his face, someone lightly grabbing his shoulder and shaking.  
  
"Mmmhmm..." Lupin's face started to take form before him. That's right, Lupin, he had the chocolate and he wanted Severus to do him favours in exchange for it. He could do that.  
  
"Do you want some more? Maybe even a whole piece?" Lupin smiled and made a row of maybe not perfect, but nice, white teeth visible. There was no saying no to that, not when he was so close. He nodded, of course he wanted more.  
  
"Then kiss me." Sure, he could do that. No, wait a minute. Severus stopped himself in the middle of a movement. Then what? Kiss him? No, he couldn't do that. First of all Snapes don't take orders and second of all, kiss Lupin? Impossible! He looked up at the other man and was about to say something very sarcastic and rather mean when he saw him put one of the sweets from the plate, probably the one he'd licked, in his mouth and make one of the most lustful sounds he'd ever heard. He didn't think, he didn't dare think about what he did. He just closed the distance between himself and his childhood enemy, like it was the most natural thing in the world, and started kissing him straight on the mouth. He didn't care that the noises Lupin was making now was even more content than before, or that his arms had found their way around his neck.  
  
Lupin's lips let him in easily enough, making him dedicate a fleeting thought to the fact that there was something wrong with this situation. That didn't really matter though, since this was the best kiss he had ever shared with anyone, even though it probably was the chocolate that caused the sensation.  
  
Somewhere in the euphoria Severus' arms had gone around Lupin's waist, but when there was no more chocolate to savour from his mouth Severus realised this on some plane and let go. He moved back to his original seat and distantly wiped his mouth. He felt like he'd done something forbidden, something his parents would punish him for, but then he remembered they had been dead since long and that he'd just kissed Lupin for a piece of chocolate. The realisation made him wake up for a moment and wonder what exactly it was he was doing. He didn't have the energy to get angry, but questions had formed in his mind.  
  
"What are you doing," he asked Lupin. "Why am I agreeing to this?" Because he knew that he would agree to whatever Lupin asked him to do if only there was a piece of chocolate waiting at the other end.  
  
"This was the only way, Severus. I've been planning it for quite some time now. Besides, you could use a good shag to take your mind off things." A good shag?! This was outrageous, and Albus must have been in on it, the old bastard. "You see, Severus, I find you quite intriguing and I know you swing my way, I've been doing my research like a good student. No, maybe I shouldn't remind you of your students, they have no place in my little plan." And this man was supposed to be a Gryffindor?  
  
While he was talking Lupin had reached for another piece of chocolate and now he was tracing his tongue along its edges. Severus felt like he was being pushed forward by some invisible force, or maybe dragged by ghastly hands. Anyhow, he was once again sitting close to Remus, barely stopping himself from drooling right on the other man's arm. The uneasy feeling wouldn't leave him though; he had to know what made him so... so wanton. Because he realised that that's what he was. He would gladly lie down on the sofa and spread his legs if only Lupin tempted him with that chocolate and it scared him to death. He wasn't someone who'd do something like that, he wasn't.  
  
"What's in that chocolate," he gasped, not so much because he was out of breath, but because he right at that moment felt Lupin's hand snake up his thigh. The confusion he felt was evident in his eyes. "Why do you want me?"  
  
"I find you intriguing, it's as simple as that. As for what's in the chocolate, I actually thought you would have recognised it by now. You gave it to Sirius in our last year at Hogwarts; he went wild every time he got anywhere near pumpkin juice for the first three or so hours and then, well, then he was unbelievable horny for almost a week. Ah, the memories..." Yes, Severus remembered, it was a prank that had failed horribly. Sirius had actually thanked him once the week was over. It had been such a defeat.  
  
"And you gave it to me?" He couldn't believe it. "You got Albus to help you with this?!" Now he was angry, and Merlin, why couldn't that hand on his thigh move a bit higher? And as if it had read his mind it did, but then it stopped. Remus' warm breath tickled his ear.  
  
"If you take those heavy robes off I'll give you some more chocolate," he whispered.  
  
From there everything went very quick. There were hands and lips and clothes everywhere and it didn't seem to be the chocolate that mattered anymore. It was still about giving and taking though; bite my neck and I'll rock a bit harder; kiss me and I'll see what I can do about those pants; do that again and I'm yours forever. Somehow they managed to move to the bedroom, but they didn't bother to take the cover off the bed. It was soft enough, and who needed sheets anyway?  
  
Severus normally couldn't stand mess, but now he found that he really didn't care. His clothes were in a mess on the floor, the bed was a mess, his mind was definitely a mess, and Remus looked like he'd been hit by a hurricane. His eyes were glazed and he looked more wolf than man; as much as he could in human shape. Lying on his back, pinned by the other man, Severus felt oddly free. The adrenalin was flowing through his body and pleasure was building for every time Remus thrust into him. As he was nearing climax, Remus quickened the pace even more, sweat dripping down on Severus' face, tasting of salt and something else that wasn't quite describable. Bolts of pleasure was running through his body, ending in an explosion of white light that lasted for what felt like forever and then for way too short.  
  
When he come to his senses again Remus lay on top of him, panting, laughing, panting, smiling, dripping of sweat, sticky with come, but he didn't seem to mind. Severus didn't mind either since he was doing pretty much the same thing. Remus rolled of him, onto his back and continued panting, smiling, obviously coming out of the orgasmic haze quicker than Severus, since he managed to cast a cleaning spell on them and begin to remove the soiled bedspread. They fell asleep only moments later, not even bothering to turn out the lights.  
  
The next morning Severus woke up alone. There was a note on the bedside table.  
  
"Even though last night never happened, we should do it again sometime.  
  
There's some more chocolate in the kitchen.  
  
I'll be back by noon.  
  
Remus" 


End file.
